


If I Was Your Vampire

by TheSadnessWillNeverEnd



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dark, M/M, Middle Ages, Religion, Vampires, homophobic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd/pseuds/TheSadnessWillNeverEnd
Summary: Я люблю тебя так сильно, что ты должен убить меня сейчас.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	If I Was Your Vampire

It's 6 am

Christmas morning

Свет через большие высокие окна ровно разливался по помещению, час за часом заполняя его полностью. Погасшие свечи уныло и печально теснились на резном деревянном комоде рядом со стопкой потрёпанных толстых книг и осушенными за вчерашний вечер бокалами. Такой же шкаф гордо стоял около стены, обнажая свои стильные внутренности приоткрытой дверцей.

Кровать была прямо напротив окон, потому рождение рассвета уже поддёрнуло дымку сна двух сплетённых в объятьях людей. Один из них, с виду юноша лет двадцати, всё это время лишь умело притворялся спящим, не в силах прервать тактильный контакт с известным на всю страну брюнетом. Наследник престола ровно дышал, и Джерард чувствовал в грудной клетке биение молодого сердца.

_Lying cheek to cheek in your cold embrace_

_So soft and so tragic_

—Если я не явлюсь на службу, отец и мать будут невероятно злы, — сонно пробормотал Фрэнк, не открывая глаза.

—Ничего не случится, если ты побудешь ещё немного, — тихо прошептал Джерарда в ответ.

—Так нельзя, — скинув последний налёт сна, Фрэнк быстро поднялся и начал на скорую руку одеваться. Он застёгивал пуговицы на костюме торопливо и не смотря в сторону своего собеседника.

—Помолись, — Джерард улыбнулся уголком сухих губ.

Фрэнк крутился перед узким зеркалом в золотой оправе, пытаясь расправить складки и понять, идёт ли ему этот наряд вообще.

—В следующий раз я подберу тебе что-нибудь получше, — худые белые руки нежно обняли его со спины.

—Зачем оно тебе? — спросил не к месту Фрэнк, смотря на отражающуюся пустоту позади себя.

—Пригождается гостям.

_"I love you...so much, you must kill me now”_

—Тебе следовало убить меня ещё при первом знакомстве, — Фрэнк выдохнул и направился к выходу из покоев.

—Это всё лишь ложь, пыль тебе в глаза. Жалкий вымысел, понимаешь?

—Ты для меня раньше тоже был вымыслом, просто детской пугалкой.

Время от времени, когда родители Фрэнка уезжали за моря и оставляли обязанности на сына, Джерард тайком пробирался в королевский замок. Карабкаться по неровной каменной стене с крупными выступами не было непосильной задачей даже для человека, что уж говорить про вампира. Он быстро оказывался на балконе третьего этажа, чем иногда пугал читающего в кресле Фрэнка.

Становиться единым целом в долгом, глубоком поцелуе было одним из самых лучших ощущений в жизни принца. Джерард немного прикусывал его нижнюю губу и проходил языком всё дальше, заставляя Фрэнка расслабиться и поддаться наслаждению, даже если потом он будет жалеть об этом.

_If I was your vampire_

_We'd have each other 'til the sun_

В одежде, подаренной Джерардом Фрэнку наследник престола преображался. С прической, которую вампир создавал своими длинными пальцами, пока Фрэнк недовольно фыркал, он выглядел как совершенно другой человек.

После этих подготовок они сбегали из замка на всю ночь, проводя время то на свежем воздухе на освещённой луной поляне, что близ деревни, то на секретных балах, на которых все представители вида были удивлены, как такой неоднозначной личности как Джеррард, с ворохом недостатков и странностей удалось сойтись с надеждой всего королевства, избалованным единственным сыном Джорджа Айеро, Фрэнком.

Мало кто из знакомых и друзей вампира по-настоящему доверял принцу и верил в его искренность. Он казался каким-то инопланетным, далёким, непонятным, а Фрэнку было некомфортно в обществе этих существ, ещё более напыщенных, чем графы. В целом, они даже вели себя также — танцевали до рассветы, постоянно пили и обсуждали сплетни. Работой себя мало кто утруждал — всё досталось от родителей, впавших в спячку или вовсе решивших покинуть мир.

—Вот та, кстати, флиртовала со мной около десяти лет, — Джерард показал на белокурую даму в голубом пышном платье и талией, утянутой белым корсетом.

—Самоуверенная, — Фрэнк выпил всего лишь две рюмки, но уже чувствовал помутнение в разуме и развязывающийся язык.

—Для нас это вообще немного, хотя тебе и тяжело понять. Вот другу моему действительно тяжело. Одна вампирша из другого королевства бегала за ним три века, но так и не добилась хоть какой-то отдачи. Вот тут уж действительно, а это так, даже не старалась особо.

Фрэнку казалось, что с каждым днём он отдаляется от Бога всё сильнее. Любовь к Джерарда сводила ему с ума, утопать в ней было так ново и чарующе, что остановиться уже не представлялось возможности. Червь страха разрывал свои норы по всему телу. Фрэнк знал, что за любой проступок следует наказание, и за этот он заплатить с полна. Два чувства, непрерывно сражающиеся внутри были одинаковы сильны и никто из них не выйдет с этого поля победителем или проигравшим.

Фрэнк молил об искуплении своих грехов каждый день, а Джерард убеждал его, что это всё ерись. В пригороде, куда семья всегда уезжала жарким и душными летом, было нечем заняться. Потому тихие и молчаливые прогулки в лесу наедине с самими собой выступали в качестве единственного развлечения. Там он и встретил Джерарда впервые. Вампир что-то быстро закапывал, стараясь не испачкать чёрный жакет и белую рубашку с рюшами.

_This is where it start_

_This is where it will end_

Фрэнк оставил у себя в комнате небольшой клочок бумаги с посланием, написанным текущими в трясущихся руках чернилами:

«Место нашей первой встречи, около самого высокого дуба»

Фрэнк знал, что Джерард придёт. Он всегда приходил, при любых погодных условиях, лишь с одним но: только ночью. Солнце и правда плохо влияло на его кожу, хоть и не убивало, Фрэнку один раз посчастливилось это заметить.

По пути в лес в карете своего отца, сказав что-то из разряда «я люблю это место и хочу там прогуляться», Фрэнк не переставая просил искупления и прощения. Его не на шутку пугала перспектива адских мук, потому он решил хотя бы перед смертью очиститься от грехов.

—Ты считаешь меня дураком? Думаешь, я смогу убить тебя?

—Я прошу. Я не могу справиться с искушением. Только так я могу решить все проблемы и отправиться в рай. Джерард не двигался.

—Ну давай уже, чего ты ждёшь! — злостно рыкнул Фрэнк. Джерард накинулся на него, и, обняв, постарался как можно меньше травмируя кожу укусить.

—Что...Что ты сделал? —Мои поздравления, любимый. Теперь этого дурацкого комплекса у тебя как не бывало!! Мы проведём целую вечность вместе, никто и ничто не сумеет нам помешать.

Фрэнку было сложно как-то на это отреагировать, потому он притянул Джерарда к себе, горячо и требовательно целуя.

_Everything's black, no turning back_

_Here comes the moon again_


End file.
